La Sayona
|hobby = Killing both adulterers and innocent victims alike. |goals = Seek vengeance on humanity. Kill anybody who stand in her way. |crimes = Nigh-familicide Murders Treachery |type of villain = Hypocritical Dark Form}} La Sayona is a spirit found in the Venezuelan legends, she was woman kill his husband and mother after she thought that they have a affair. History Once upon a time, A young woman named "Melissa", lived in a small town in the plains of Venezuela and was the most beautiful girl there. She was married to a great man, caring and loving. Melissa and her husband had a baby boy. One day Melissa was swimming naked in a nearby river, when a man from the village saw her. After that the man would allow follows her and watch her bathe in the river. One day Melissa saw him and told him to leave her alone; He ignored her and instead told her a lie that he was to tell her, he was to "Warn Her": "Your Husband is having an affair with none other than your mother," he said. Melissa ran home and found her husband asleep with the baby in his arms. Blind with anger, she burned the house with them inside. Villagers could hear their screams while Melissa ran to her mother's house. She found her on the patio and attacked her with a machete, striking her in the stomach. As the mother bled to death, she cursed Melissa by saying that from then on she would have to avenge all women by killing their unfaithful husbands. And from that day forward Melissa became "La Sayona". Other Versions In other versions of the tale, it appears to lone men working in the jungle when they are thinking of women they left behind in their hometown or simply when they talk to their work mates about wanting to be with a woman. Later on, a woman would appear to them in the likeness of an unknown, beautiful and desirable woman, or a loved one, and try to lure them into the forests so it could then reveal their animal-like features and devour them or just mangle them, leaving their wretched bodies for their companions to find. In another version told in the peacock mountains, the woman would appear to men in the jungle who were lonely and willing to be unfaithful with their companion. Stories often claim that several men would take act in unveiling their selves to this ghost woman, and she would let all the men have sex with her. She would then devour their body parts, though it is most often noted that she would tear each mans genitals off with her hand or mangle them beyond use ever again, in order to punish them. Although many men in the jungle are said to have encountered La Sayona, most of them still have their genitals. It is said that she also has many strange diseases, and that she sometimes gives them to men, making their penises swollen with blisters and boils. Their wives find these boils and can assume that their husbands have had an encounter with La Sayona, effectively informing her that her husband has been unfaithful. Gallery Archivos del mas alla La Sayona-0|The of La Sayona (Ghost Story - Archivo del Mas Alla) Trivia *La Sayona is easily considered one of most insane and most disturbing of all the spirits found in Venezuelan legends, Along with El Silbon, The Bride of the Highway and The Dwarf of the Church. **In fact, She truly lack of positive qualities, as well as she actively kill any men who she see and/or found his way. *La Sayona maybe have the largest body count for a noncorporeal being, with the exception of other energy beings, as she is her shape-shifting abilities to lure the men in a false sense of security. Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychopath Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Urban Legends Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Energy Beings Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Paranoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Symbolic Category:Grey Zone Category:Immortals